Star Trek T3E Episode 1: The Wormhole
by Nintendo-Paramount-Writer
Summary: The beginning of Star Trek: The Third Enterprise . The adventures of Captain Harriman and the crew of the Enterprise B begins as they travel through a wormhole and end up 10 years into the future.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

A caption comes up saying, "In 2293, on stardate: 9715, Starfleet, lost one of their best captains. His name was James T. Kirk."

Scenes from Star Trek: Generations are being played as they show the Enterprise-B caught within the Nexus, while trying to rescue the El-Aurians. Kirk is shown running into the Main-Deflector room and starts powering it up. The Main-Deflector dish powers up and fires on the Nexus. The Enterprise begins to flee when the Nexus comes around and damages the area where Kirk was.

The last scene shows Scotty and Capt. Harriman in shock after seeing the blowout the Nexus made. One thing they noticed was that Kirk was missing.

"Kirk will be missed," goes the caption. "After Kirk's death, the Enterprise was ordered back to Spacedock to undergo repairs and finish completion. It is now two years later and the Enterprise is prepped and ready to go. Ready to explore strange new worlds and seek out new lifeforms and new civilization."

The scene blacks out and goes into the Title Scene. Captain Harriman is narrating: "_Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship, Enterprise. Her ongoing mission, to explore strange new worlds. To seek out new lifeforms and new civilizations. To boldly go where no one has before_."

The Enterprise-B flies across the screen as the title, "**STAR TREK: THE THIRD ENTERPRISE**" appears over the saucer section.

_Based on "Star Trek" created by Gene Roddenberry._

_Starring: Charlie Sheen as Captain John Harriman_

The _Enterprise_ goes by the screen.

_Connor Trineer as Commander Jason Swann_

_Linda Park as Ensign Demora Sulu_

The _Enterprise_ goes by a green planet.

_Dominic Keating as Lt. Commander T'aol_

_Steven Culp as Lt. Commander Peter Kirk_

A close up shot of the saucer section showing the name: USS ENTERPRISE NCC 1701-B

_Rachel Robinson as Nurse Maria Kirk_

_John Billingsley as Doctor Michael Cosby_

The _Enterprise_ goes by the camera one more time before jumping into warp.

_Executive Producer: Brannon Braga_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Somewhere in the Colorado Rockies **(not the baseball team!)** is a log cabin. Outside of the log cabin is a man with short black hair, chopping on wood. His name was John Harriman. He continues chopping wood and wiping his brow as he stars the bright sun in his eyes.

"Captain Harriman!" shouted a voice.

Harriman hears it and looks over to see who was calling his name. He wipes his brow and sees a man with sandy colored hair walking up to him. Harriman puts down the ax and walks up to greet the man.

"Who are you?" Harriman asked.

The man sticks out his hand and says, "The name is Swann. Jason W. Swann, I'm your new first officer and tactical."

Harriman shakes his hand and nods.

"About time Starfleet sends me a first officer."

Swann smiles and says, "Yeah. I was pretty excited myself when I heard I was getting transferred to the Enterprise."

Harriman nodded and continued to chop more wood. Swann watched for a sec and then looked at the cabin.

"You built this?"

Harriman stopped and looked over at the cabin. "Yeah, my dad and I both did. We would come up here every summer when I was little. Of course, that was before he got assign to the _USS Hawking_," Harriman looked down. "Before he was killed."

Swann heard him and said, "How did he die?"

"The ship was attacked by Romulans. It was routine mission and the Romulans came out of nowhere and destroyed his ship," Harriman stopped.

Swann understood his feelings and said, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Harriman got over it and said, "It's okay," he walked over towards the cabin. "Come on in!"

"Thanks!" Swann follows.

Up in space, Spacedock is shown with the USS Enterprise NCC 1701-B in place, still undergoing repairs and upgrades. An Asian woman is walking around the bridge, inspecting the repairs and upgrades. This was Demora Sulu, daughter of Hikaru Sulu, rank: Ensign. A junior officer hands her a pad and she presses a few buttons on it.

"Keep me inform with the upgrades," she hands back the pad. "Would someone please work on the room temperature? It's a little musty in here," she pulls down part of her uniform.

**A/N: Remember in Star Trek II: Wrath of Khan where Kirk pulled out the outer part of his uniform, that's what Demora did.**

Someone comes walking out of the turbolift and looks around at the fluster and bluster of the bridge. He had brown curly hair and was wearing a medical uniform. He walks up to Ensign Sulu and says, "Excuse me, are you Ensign Sulu?"

Demora hears him, turns around and answers, "Yes I am. Sorry about the entire mess. It seems Starfleet send us a bunch of rookie officers to fix the ship," she said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Doctor Michael Cosby. I'm going to be your chief medical officer," he shook Demora's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Cosby."

Cosby nodded and said, "You were on the Enterprise when Kirk was killed right?" Demora nodded. Cosby shook his head and said, "I am terribly sorry."

"Hey, don't feel sorry for me," Demora said an officer walked right between the two. "You should feel for one of his family members who had recently been assigned to the Enterprise as Chief Engineer."

Cosby was not sure what she meant by that. She hands him a pad which listed all the officers assign to the Enterprise. She pointed to a name as Cosby's face became shocked.

"Lieutenant Commander Peter Kirk. His nephew?" Cosby asked.

"That and his wife, Maria, who will be your medical assistant."

Cosby was surprised at what Sulu told him. He looked at the pad and then Sulu, and then at the pad again. "Starfleet allowed them to be assigned to the ship?"

"That's not all. They also have a son, James Leonard Kirk," Sulu announced.

"Does the captain know about this?"

Sulu took the pad and shook her head. "We didn't receive this until now."

"Should we do something about this?"

"Let's let the captain decide on this," Sulu walked away to help other officers. "Can someone send a message to Starfleet, saying we need _professional officers_?"

Cosby chuckled and walked out of the bridge.

We go back to Harriman and Swann as Harriman is cooking steaks on a grill. Swann is watching Harriman turn the steaks around. He seems to be surprised at what Harriman is doing.

"How would you like your steak?" Harriman asks with the steak skewered to a steak fork.

"Medium well," Swann hands his plate to Harriman. Harriman takes the plate and puts the steak on it. "Thanks."

Harriman and Swann sit down right next to a campfire as Harriman takes out a bowl of vegetables. "Corn?" he asked.

"Please," Swann takes the bowl and scoops out a spoonful. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Harriman cut out a piece of steak and took a bite.

"How did you learn to cook the steaks like that?"

Harriman paused for a second to finish chewing his steak. He swallowed and said, "From my father."

"You learned a lot from your father huh?" Swann asked.

Harriman nodded. "Every night, I would watch him cook and he would say, 'Son, someday, you will learn to cook steaks the way your grandfather taught me.' And I did," Harriman said.

"How old were you when your father was killed?"

Harriman took a gulp from his drink and thought about Swann's question. "I was around 19. I was just a cadet at Starfleet Academy."

"You know Captain, we really should be getting back to the Enterprise," Swann put his plate down.

"Has Sulu called yet?"

"No but we need to call her and send a shuttle down to pick us up," Swann walked away, took out his communicator, and flipped it opened. "Swann to Enterprise."

Sulu's voice comes through. "This is the Enterprise. I'm sending a shuttle down to pick you up."

Harriman heard this and looking at his plate for a sec and then back at Swann.

"Thank you Sulu," Swann put away his communicator and walked back. "She knew."

"Of course," Harriman got up and walked towards the cabin. He walks in as Swann just stood outside.

"You know Captain, it was really nice of you to make dinner. This is the first time I ever had real food instead replicated food," Swann went on talking. "I know replicated food tastes the same as real food but you know."

Harriman came out holding a Starfleet uniform.

"Know what?" Harriman asked.

Swann shrugged and said, "You know, just making the food instead of having the computer make it for you."

Harriman began putting on the outer jacket of his uniform on just as he noticed a bright light. It turns out to be their shuttlecraft.

"I guess our ride is here," Swann presumed.

The scene changes to the shuttlecraft heading towards the newly repaired and upgraded Enterprise that has recently gotten out of Spacedock. Swann is gazing at its beauty as Harriman comes walking up next to him.

Harriman scoffs and says, "Two years ago this ship was still being made. Two years later, she's finally fixed and repaired."

Swann nods and says, "Let's just hope some energy ribbon doesn't come out of nowhere and slices the ship."

"Swann, don't bring that up again," Harriman said without turning to face Swann.

"Shuttlebay, this is Shuttlecraft One," said the pilot, "we are ready to gain access."

"This is Shuttlebay One, you are clear for access; and welcome back," said a woman.

Harriman just noticed something and said, "Swann, where's your uniform?"

Swann realized he was wearing civilian uniforms and he smiled nervously. "I think I left them on the ship when I came down to visit you."

"Well be sure to change once we come onboard."

"Yes sir."

The Shuttlecraft enters the Shuttlebay where we see all of the ship's personnel. Demora walks up and shouted, "Captain on deck!"

One officer blows the whistle as the crew went into attention stance. The Shuttlecraft rear door opens as Harriman walks out. He sees the crew and nods in appreciation. Demora walks up to Harriman as he asks her, "Status Ensign?"

"All of the ship's personnel are present and accounted for," she hands him a pad.

Harriman takes the pad and reads it. He seems quite impress with the ship's roster when he came across a name gave him a quizzical look. He looks at Demora, who apparently knew what his look meant, as she nodded. Harriman decided to go with the flow and began talking.

"Okay, now that I have read this roster, I want you all to listen. As of right now, you all are serving onboard the third ship to be called Enterprise. I want you all to respect that name and have this ship continue to make a legacy of the history of ships to be called, 'Enterprise'. Now," Harriman went on, "I am very easy to get along with. If you have questions to ask me, feel free to stop by my quarters and ask. If I'm unavailable, ask my first officer, Commander Swann, who also happens to be my tactical officer. I expect all of you to follow my commands and obey them. Those of you, who refuse to cooperate, will find themselves off of this ship before they even find out what the hell happen to them," every crew member started to look at each other. "Okay. We'll be leaving at 1800 hours sharp. It is now 1630 hours; I want you all to get the ship prepped and ready by 1800 hours. Not a minute later. Dismissed."

The crew started to leave the Shuttlebay in a single file line. Harriman walked up to a man and said, "Lt. Cmdr. Kirk, I want to see you at 1700 hours." Kirk looked at Harriman as if he was in trouble for something. "You're not in trouble, just a private discussion."

"Yes sir," Kirk said and left.

Harriman watched the last of the crew leave as Swann and Sulu walked up next to him.

"Shall we begin inspecting the ship Captain?" Swann asked.

"Do we have to?" Harriman asked, acting like he didn't want to.

"Starfleet orders sir," Sulu reminded him.

"Sure, why not?"

All three leave the Shuttlebay and head towards a turbolift. They walk in as Harriman said, "Bridge."

The Turbolift makes its way towards the bridge as Sulu began talking.

"Starfleet has told us once the Enterprise is up and running, we are to go to Dorvan 5. Apparently, there is some activity going on there. It seems like civil war is about to break out if we don't do something."

Harriman nodded. "Thank you for the info Ensign Sulu."

"It's pretty strange to have someone whose family member died onboard a ship he is assigned to, isn't it?" Swann was talking about Lt. Cmdr. Kirk.

"Why would Starfleet do something like that?" Sulu asked. "Have him assigned to the Enterprise? Doesn't Starfleet know that Captain Kirk died on this ship? Or they do know and they don't care?"

"For all we know, Starfleet does not want us to bring it up," Harriman said.

"Yeah, remember when we went to the funeral?" Sulu asked. "Not many Starfleet personnel showed up. The only people that did were Spock, Scotty, and everyone else who served under Kirk's command."

Harriman quirked an eyebrow and said, "I thought some of the Starfleet admirals showed up at the funeral?"

"Like I said, 'not many' Starfleet personnel showed up."

Harriman nodded just the turbolift stopped and the doors opened.

"Captain on the bridge!" shouted someone as everyone on the bridge stood at attention state.

Harriman walked in and said, "As you were."

The officers started to move around the bridge and started taking personal notes on what needs to be done on the bridge. Harriman decided to take a look around and see what changes have been made on the bridge.

"As you can see Captain, the bridge has been modified. We got new chairs if you have noticed," Swann began explaining. "Even your chair has been modified."

Harriman looked and sees that his chair went from being blue to a blue headrest, gray sides and a black backrest. **(I'm not sure what each part of a chair is called so sue me!)**

"So these are all the repairs and upgrades made on the Enterprise?"

"Not really, upgrades are made around the ship such as Main Engineering, the computers are enhanced as well," Swann said.

"Well I believe that is all for now. If you need me, I'll be in my quarters," Harriman walked towards the bridge.

Swann and Sulu looked at each other with confused looks as Sulu turns to face Harriman. "But the inspection isn't completed yet."

Harriman just smiled and gave her a thumb up just as the doors closed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harriman walks into his quarters and looks around. His uniforms were on his bed and the place was a mess. He shook his head and said, "Who sent my uniforms here, a cadet?"

The door bleeps a tune as Harriman jumped a little by it.

"Come," Harriman picks up more of his clothes as someone walked in.

This officer had a medical uniform on. He looks around and said, "Why does it look like a tornado came through here?"

Harriman looked up to face the doctor. "Sorry, I guess someone has no respect for their captain's belongings," he stuck his hand out. "Pleasure to meet you, uh..."

"Cosby, Dr. Michael Cosby," Cosby stuck his hand out and the two shook hands.

"Ah yes, we finally have our medical staff," Harriman joked, after what happened two years ago while rescuing the El-Aurians. "If you remember what happen two years ago."

"Yes," Cosby nodded. "You didn't have a medical staff to help those El-Aurians."

Harriman nodded and said, "And what was so embarrassing is that we had three VIPs on the ship."

Cosby chuckled and replied, "Well, I thought I'd check on you and introducing myself," Cosby was about to leave but he stopped and said, "You don't need any help?"

Harriman put some clothes into a drawer and said, "Nope, I've got everything under control here."

We change to outside in space where we see the _Enterprise_ in Spacedock still. "I want to talk to you about your uncle," said Harriman's voice.

We go back to Harriman's quarters where he's talking to Lt. Cmdr. Kirk.

"You know your uncle was legendary and that he commanded the first two Enterprises for almost 30 years," Harriman explained as Kirk nodded. "What I am surprised is how Starfleet had the guts to assign you on the ship in which he died on."

Kirk faced Harriman and said, "If you want me and my family to be transferred off this ship, I don't mind."

Harriman shook his head and continued. "That's not what I meant. Wait, you have a family?"

Kirk nodded. "A wife and a son, he's seventeen."

"Starfleet doesn't usually have families on board Starfleet vessels," Harriman thought about it.

"Well, I asked them if my family could be onboard the same ship I'm serving on. Plus, my wife is a nurse here," Kirk clarified.

Harriman nodded and looked at Kirk's file. "I also understand you were on Deneva when you're parents were killed. It's a good thing you survived the attack. But I am sorry for the loss of your parents."

"Captain, look, its okay. I've dealt with death before. Why should I be concerned with my uncle's death?"

"Because your uncle was famous and I think you should consider that," Harriman alleged.

"Oh yeah? Remember, his funeral; not many Starfleet personnel showed up. The only people who showed up were Scotty and those who served him. And to my disappointment, Spock didn't even show up! And he served my uncle for 30 years. How do you like that? A close friend you've worked with for so long and he doesn't even show up!" Kirk assumed.

Harriman shook his head and places it on his hand. "I know what you mean. Ever since the Khitometer Conference, he hasn't stopped being usual self. Last time I heard, Spock became Ambassador."

Kirk just sat there as a Swann's voice came through.

"Sir, Spacedock says we are clear to leave," Swann announced.

Harriman pressed a button. "Tell them, we'll be on our way."

Both he and Kirk got up as Harriman said, "I hope we work well together."

Kirk smiled and shook Harriman's hand.

We go back to show the _Enterprise_ and then back on the bridge. Harriman walks in as he said, "Status?"

Swann goes to his station behind the captain's chair and says, "Spacedock shows we have a green light."

Harriman sits down in his chair and talks, "Okay people, let's hope we don't receive any distress signals or get whipped by energy ribbons." Swann smiled as Harriman continued, "Demora, take us out of here; ½ impulse power."

Demora presses a few button. "1/2 impulse power sir," she repeated.

The _Enterprise_ slowly begins leaving Spacedock. It makes a successful leave and begins to move away from Spacedock. "Full impulse Sulu," Harriman ordered.

"Yes sir," Demora said.

The _Enterprise_ moves faster away and begins going by each planet, from Jupiter to Neptune. Soon the _Enterprise_ was out of the Solar System.

"We're cleared out of the Solar System, Captain," Sulu reported.

Harriman shifted in his seat and said, "Alright, set course for Dorvan V, Warp 6."

The _Enterprise_'s nacelles shined brightly and then zoomed out of the scene, leaving a bright light.

Harriman is now inspecting Main Engineering with Kirk walking next to him.

"So, you're the Chief Engineering Officer?" Harriman asked.

"Yes sir," Kirk said.

Harriman nodded and turned to faced him. "Now listen. These officers will follow you and obey your every command. They look up to you like the bridge officers do to me. Don't let them down Peter," Harriman explained.

"I won't let you down sir."

Swann's voice came through the intercom.

"Sir, you better come up here," Swann's voice didn't sound good.

"I'm on my way," Harriman said and walked away. Harriman arrives on the bridge and walks up to Swann. "What's wrong?"

"I'm picking up strange activity off the port bow," Swann explained. "Wait, now it's off the starboard bow."

Harriman faces the front of the bridge. "T'aol, are you picking up anything strange?"

A Vulcan turns around to face his captain. "I'm not sure sir. I am picking it up but yet it's there and the next thing, it isn't."

Harriman turns back to Swann. "Well?"

Swann keeps shaking his head. "I can't get a good read out."

All of a sudden, a wormhole appears on the port side of the _Enterprise_. The _Enterprise_ is being pulled by it. The bridge is shaking violently as Harriman speaks to Swann, "Would that be it?"

"Yes!"

"Sulu, evasive maneuvers!" Harriman ordered.

Sulu keeps pressing buttons but the engines won't respond. "Engines aren't responding sir!"

Harriman stumbles to his chair and presses a button. "Engineering, Kirk, can you give us engines?"

"I'm trying to do whatever I can sir!" Kirk's voice came through.

"Too late!" Swann shouted. "We're being pulled in!"

The _Enterprise_ is pulled into the wormhole. As it did, the entrance disappeared.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The _Enterprise_ is still spinning through the wormhole. The entire bridge crew is doing their best to stay in their seats and holding on.

"Still wish we got hit by an energy ribbon sir?" Swann asked Harriman.

"Does it matter!" Harriman asked.

After a few seconds, the _Enterprise_ came through the end of the wormhole and stopped tumbling around. The entire bridge, with the exception of the red alert klaxon, was quiet. Harriman looked around and asked Swann, "Where are we?"

Swann adjusted his uniform and checked on the computer. "I don't know sir. We're still in space."

Harriman nodded and said, "I know that. I mean, did that wormhole send us millions of light-years from our location?"

Swann was about to answer when Sulu said, "Sir, we're still in the same coordinates we were just before we went through the wormhole."

T'aol continued, "She is correct sir. We are still just outside sector 023."

Harriman is confused and asked, "If we are still in the same sector, what kind of wormhole was that?"

The whole bridge crew was confused themselves. T'aol continued to analyze what had happened to them. He finished and he made an eye quirk.

"Sir, I believe that wormhole was no ordinary wormhole," T'aol assumed.

Harriman got up from his chair and walked up to T'aol's station. "Specify," he said.

"That wormhole is what I specify as a time wormhole."

"A wormhole that lets you travel through time?" Harriman asked.

"Yes," T'aol nodded.

Harriman turns to Swann and instructs, "Swann, check out the Chronometer. I want to know the exact day, month, and year we are in right now," Swann nodded and pressed buttons on the computer. "There's no telling what year we might be in."

Swann finished and his eyes widen. "Sir, we travelled ten years into the future!"

Harriman heard him and turned to T'aol for the exact time. "Exactly ten years?"

T'aol pressed the panel and nodded. "Yes sir. The current year is now 2305."

Harriman could not believe what had happened to them. They have gone ten years into the future!

We go outside in space where we see the _Enterprise_ on impulse power. It slowly goes by the camera as we hear the Captain's log.

"_Captain's Log, stardate: 10050.5, from what T'aol has told me, the Enterprise has travelled ten years into the future. I have ordered Swann to hail Starfleet and tell them what has happen to us. But we haven't heard from Starfleet and I'm guessing they are shock to hear that we are alive after being missing for ten years. Meanwhile, I am checking the ship to see if any damage has occurred after our little wormhole trip_."

Harriman enters Main Engineering and sees the crew working around. Kirk walks up to Harriman to give him his report. Harriman takes the pad and reads it.

"What's the damage?" Harriman asked.

"There was minor damage to the warp core but it's not serious. I already my Engineering crew working on it," Kirk reported.

Harriman hands back the pad and asked, "Can you believe we actually travelled ten years into the future?"

Kirk shrugged and said, "I don't know. You know, my uncle used to travel through time remember?"

"Yeah, but he managed to find a way back to his original time. I'm wondering if _we_ will find a way back."

Beeping goes off in the room and Swann's voice comes through. "Sir, we are receiving a message from Starfleet."

"Finally," Harriman muttered and left Main Engineering.

Harriman walks out of the turbolift as someone goes, "Captain on the bridge." Harriman sat in his chair and says to Swann, "Put Starfleet on the screen."

Swann nods and presses a button. The screen changes to a male admiral.

Harriman gets up and says, "Admiral Gaston. It's nice to see a familiar face."

"What happen _Enterprise_?" Gaston asked, nice way to greet the crew.

"Nice way to greet us," Swann muttered.

"Ten years ago, we lost contact and presume you were destroyed. And now, you finally show up? What happened?" Gaston asked.

"The _Enterprise_ was caught in some kind of wormhole," Harriman began, getting up from his chair. "Somehow, it sent us ten years into the future."

Gaston nodded. "I understand. I'll get this straighten out. Right now, we've got bigger problems. You remember Starfleet ordered you to Dorvan V to end the civil war?" Harriman nodded. "Well, apparently, since you never showed up, the Dorvians from the northern continent lost and the southern continent won. They are blaming us for not sending you. For ten years, the south has taken over and things have gotten worse," Harriman was appalled at what he was hearing. "Harriman, you must proceed to Dorvan V and do something about it. Gaston out."

The screen went back to space as Harriman sat back down and started to think about what happen.

"Sir?" we hear Swann in the background.

Harriman finished thinking and said, "Sulu, proceed to Dorvan V. Warp 5."

Sulu looked at Harriman and nodded. "Yes sir."

Harriman got up and the chair and headed for the turbolift. "Swann, T'aol, come with me."

Swann got up and followed Harriman as did T'aol. The _Enterprise_ is shown and jumps warp. Harriman, Swann, and T'aol are in the observation room as the trio is looking at the planet Dorvan V on the screen.

"What do you know about Dorvan V, T'aol?" Harriman asked.

"As far as I know, there is only one super continent. There is a river that separates the north and south. The two separate yet equal alien races, the Dorvians were once together," T'aol explained.

"So what happen?" Swann asked.

"It is still a mystery but it may have something to do with the death of their Prime Minister. One side blames the other and it erupted into a war."

"And in ten short years, the south won. But Gaston said life there is not going well," Harriman noted.

T'aol nodded and said, "The south wanted life their way but the north is not agreeing and life is falling apart. There are even rumors that war might erupt again."

Harriman turned his chair to face Swann. "Swann, when we arrive, take an Away Team and find out what is happening."

"Aye sir," Swann said.

Sulu's voice came on the intercom. "Captain Harriman, we have arrived at Dorvan V."

"We're on our way," Harriman got up from his chair and left the room, followed by Swann and T'aol. The Enterprise arrives at a yellow colored planet. Harriman arrives on the bridge as Swann and T'aol took their stations.

"Have you tried communicating with them?" Harriman asked.

"We've been sending messages to them but there hasn't been any response," Sulu informed.

Harriman turns to Swann and said, "Open a channel."

Swann presses a few buttons and said, "Channel open."

Harriman cleared his throat and said, "This is Captain Harriman of the starship, _Enterprise_. Please respond."

They waited for a few seconds and there was no response.

"No response sir," Swann said.

Harriman tried again. "This is the _Enterprise_ of the United Federation of Planets. I ask again, please respond."

He turns to Swann who shakes his head for a second. The turbolift doors opened and coming out was Dr. Cosby.

"I have read an analysis of Dorvan V. There is poverty everywhere," Cosby reported.

"So there is," Harriman muttered. But then a sound goes off and Swann checks.

"They are responding sir," Swann said and pressed a button.

Harriman turns to face the viewscreen. The screen changes to gray color alien with a ridge down the middle of his face.

"It's about you showed up. Where have you been in the last ten years?" the Dorvian asked.

Harriman said, "Forgive me, but whom am I speaking to?"

"I'm General Lone, one of the generals from the North Continent. Because of you, life here has been nothing but hell."

"General Lone, I'll explain once we beam down to the surface," Harriman said.

"Beam down at your own risk. The South doesn't take visitors kindly."

The screen goes out as Harriman walks up to Swann to explain the plan.

"Take an Away Team down with you. I recommend taking a Security Team down as well. Things could get ugly there," Harriman ordered.

"Yes sir," Swann left his station and headed for the turbolift. "T'aol, you're with me."

T'aol left his station join Swann in the turbolift as Cosby walked up to Harriman and asked, "Request permission to come along on the Away Team. They might need a doctor."

Harriman nodded. "Request granted."

Cosby entered the same turbolift as Swann goes, "Commander Kirk, meet me in Transporter Five."

"Aye sir," Kirk's voice is heard.

The turbolift doors closed in front of Swann, T'aol, and Cosby. We hold onto Harriman's face before we fade out.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We fade in to show the Enterprise in orbit around Dorvan V. We arrive in the Transporter Room as Swann and T'aol are waiting for something. Dr. Cosby walks in with Nurse Maria Kirk. Swann notices Maria and asks, "May I ask why she is here?"

"Dr. Cosby might need a nurse to help him down on the surface to help those in poverty," Maria explained.

Swann nodded as Commander Kirk walks into the room with two giant containers.

"Planning on leaving Kirk?" Swann joked.

"Ha ha," Kirk said. "Starfleet sent over new equipment for us. Since we entered a new century, Starfleet wanted us to get used to these." Kirk opens the top container and pulls out a small gadget. "This is the new communicator. As you can see, it's small and fits in the palm of your hand. And yet, it still opens like the old communicators," Kirk explained and demonstrates by opening it like his uncle used to do. He hands the Away Team the small communicators. He opens up the second container and takes a calculator like device. "This is the new tricorder. It is no longer sling-back like the old ones. It goes on your leg and you pull it out like this," He takes one tricorder and places it on his thigh. He then pulls it out of the holder. "Try it."

He hands the tricorder to T'aol and puts one on himself. Harriman walks in and sees the whole scene.

"What is this, show-and-tell?" Harriman asked.

Everyone except T'aol laughed a bit. Swann said, "Kirk was just showing us the new gadgets since we're now in the 24th Century. By the way, what about phasers?"

Kirk shook his head and said, "Phasers are still the same, see?" Kirk pulls out a phaser from the second container and shows it is still the same from _Star Trek V_ and _Star Trek VI_.

Swann shrugged and went on the Transporter Pad. T'aol, Kirk, Maria, and Cosby joined him as Harriman watched them.

"I'll send the Security Team after you arrive," Harriman said.

"Thank you sir. Energize!" Swann said.

The Transporter Chief nodded the activated the Transporters. The Away Team disappeared from the pad and onto the surface.

We get a good look at the surface of Dorvan V. Wind was blowing sand in one direction as we can guess Dorvan V is a dessert world. The Away Team materializes on the surface. They look around to see if anyone was greeting them. Swann takes out his phaser while T'aol took out his tricorder took take readings.

"T'aol, you picking up anything?" Swann asked, looking around.

T'aol shook his head. "There are no life readings around us. However, there is a city fifteen kilometers due west."

"Let's go," Swann said, tucking the phaser away.

The Away Team ran to the city and find out what is going on and what has happened the last ten years. They arrive in the city and the Dorvians see them and starred at them. Apparently the Dorvians have never seen humans before, not to mention Vulcans. One Dorvian did walk up to them to greet them.

"I'm General Lone, it's about time you showed up," Lone said.

"General Lone," Swann nodded. "I'm Commander Swann and this is my Away Team. The captain sends his apologies for being 'late'."

Lone nodded, "Uh-huh. So why didn't you showed up?"

"The _Enterprise_ was caught in some wormhole and send us ten years into the future. What seem like ten years to you guys was only seconds for us," Swann said.

"Are you sure this isn't some kind of a joke?" Lone asked.

"No joke sir," Swann shook his head.

"Come with me," Lone gestured them to join him. The Away Team did as they were told and followed Lone. "As you can see, ever since the South won, life here has been terrible. Even the South admits that life is beginning to get rough. But they aren't doing anything about it."

"Wasn't there a rumor that a war might start again?" Kirk asked.

"Yes. We took a vote and we plan to overthrow the South from government rule and retake our rightful place."

"But don't you think starting another war is wrong?" Maria asked.

"What do you mean?" Lone stopped and turned to face Maria.

"I mean, have you considered the lives of innocence people like the women and children?"

"Most of our children have died from poverty and diseases. This is another reason why we must regain our rightful place," Lone said.

"Well, I happen to be a doctor," Cosby spoke. "Maybe I can help."

"We don't need help from you humans. We're taking back our place and there is nothing you can do to stop us," Lone said.

"But there is still a chance we can help you," Swann tried to help.

Lone looked at him with an angry face.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you got sucked into a 'wormhole'," Lone sneered and walked up to a building with two guards in front of the entrance.

"Are you saying I made up the fact that we went through a wormhole?" Swann asked.

"I've heard all these excuses from you humans that I have stopped trusting Starfleet. Good day," Lone walked into the building.

"Look here!" Swann was about to follow Lone before the guards stopped him and pointed their rifles at him.

Kirk walked up to Swann and said, "I think it would be best if we walked away and avoid injuries."

Swann looked at Kirk and then the guards. He nodded and walked away from the guards as the Away Team followed him.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Here's a little nitpicker: Harriman says he'll send a Security Team to help the Away Team after they arrive on the surface, but they never show up!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The camera shows the _Enterprise_ orbiting the planet as we go back to the Away Team where Swann is talking to the communicator.

"What do you mean?" we hear Harriman's voice.

Swann sighed and replied, "It's just what I said sir. The man refuses to seek our help because he believes I made up the whole story about us going through the wormhole."

"This is crazy," Harriman groaned.

"Yes and now he plans to overthrow the South and retake their place. They are starting another war."

Harriman rubs his face and rests his head on his hand. "Starfleet is not going to like this when they hear we failed to help the Dorvians."

"What do you suggest we do?" Swann asked.

"How about you get off this planet?" asked Lone, walking up to them.

Harriman hears Lone and asked, "Who's that?"

"Someone you should talk to," Swann said sternly.

"If you are suggesting I talk to your captain forget it," Lone waved his hand. "He'll just say the same excuse you humans used on me. So I suggest you get this planet and tell your worthless captain to help some other alien race before I kick his worthless butt."

"You know I can hear every word you're saying," Harriman's voice spoke.

"We are not leaving until we fix this," Swann said, still holding the communicator open so the captain can hear.

"Don't make me use this," Lone takes out a ray gun.

The Away Team, except Maria, all took out their phasers and pointed them at him.

"Don't make us use these," Swann said.

"Yeah, because in case you haven't notice, we've got you outnumbered," Kirk said. Just then, Lone's security guards came up from behind and pointed their guns at them. "Or not."

Maria placed her hand on Kirk and said, "I think we should follow what you told Commander Swann earlier."

"I'm afraid Maria is right people," Cosby said and put away his phaser.

The Away team put away their phasers and Swann spoke to the communicator, "_Enterprise_, beam us up."

The Away Team was beamed up and Lone turned to the guards. "Prepare the people. We're going to war."

"Yes sir," said a guard and they walked away.

Back on the _Enterprise_, Harriman walks into Transporter Room 2 just as the Away Team returned.

"No luck?" Harriman asked.

"No sir," Swann sighed angrily. "Lone, that son of a bitch, won't listen to us. Now he's taking every Dorvian into war to fight off the South."

"Should we tell Starfleet about this Captain?" T'aol asked.

"Negative. We're still going to stop them from starting a war."

"How?" Maria asked.

Harriman looks at Maria and answered, "I don't know."

Kirk rolled his eyes and spoke up. "Look Captain, I hate to bring up an old subject but what would Captain Kirk do?" Harriman looks at Kirk with a shocked expression. "I know he's dead but my uncle never gives up so easily. No matter how tough the situation got, he always managed to find a way to solve these types of problems."

Maria hugged his arm and said, "He _was_ a good man," she turns to Harriman. "Peter's right Captain. Put yourself in Captain Kirk's shoes and find a way to solve this."

Harriman nodded and starts to imagine himself as Captain Kirk. Swann was thinking about something else when he spoke up.

"Wait a minute I just remembered something!"

Harriman opens his eyes and asked, "What is it?"

Swann ran out of the Transporter Room and said, "I'll be right back!"

Everyone is the room is confused of what Swann is talking about. Swann runs into his quarters and sits down behind a desk. "Computer, I need to look up something."

Harriman and the Away Team are back on the bridge when Swann walks out of a turbolift. He is carrying a pad and finally spoke. "Okay, the way Lone was talking about the North and South fighting each other made look up this."

He hands the pad to Harriman and he started reading it. "The Civil War?"

"That's right. You see, back in the mid-19th Century, we were fighting the same problem. The North and South were fighting each other."

Harriman shook his head. "But they were fighting over slavery. The Dorvians were fighting for the right of government."

"Exactly," Swann said. "But the Civil War had family members fighting each other. Brothers fighting each other, fathers and sons, everything!" Harriman was starting to get the picture. "I think the Dorvians have relatives fighting each other and they don't even know it!"

"I get where you're going with this Swann," Harriman said, pointing his finger.

"Someone needs to spread the message about this or we'll be too late!" Maria said.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan!" Swann smiled.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It is early morning on Dorvan V where we see Lone having armor put on him. The guards were getting every man and boy ready for war. They started giving them armor and rifles. The boys were showing tears in their eyes and the men were sighing in disbelief. Lone was done when his tailor spoke up.

"Are you sure we should be doing this sir?"

Lone powered up his gun and said, "Yes. It is our government and we should have had control long ago."

"If you have given the humans more time-," said the tailor until Lone interrupted him.

"Those humans are worthless! I never should have trusted Starfleet and the damn Federation for this," Lone growled. "Make sure everyone is ready."

The tailor sighed and said, "Yes sir."

He walked away and Lone looked at himself in the mirror. A soldier ran up to him and said, "Sir, the South has mobilized. They'll be here soon!"

Lone heard him and ordered, "Signaled the soldiers, we're moving out!"

They started moving out and within a few miles from the city, Lone's army met up with the South. The leader of the South walked out of the group and shouted to Lone, "So, you have come back to reclaim the government huh?"

"The North should have been in control if it wasn't for our belief in the Federation," Lone said. "But now that this has happen, the North will reclaim its rightful place."

"Very well then!" The South commander said and walked out of the picture.

The soldiers started pointing their guns at each other. They were about to fire when the Away Team from the _Enterprise_ materialized right in the middle of the two armies. This time, they brought a Security Team with them. All of them were pointing phasers at both armies.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Swann shouted.

Lone saw them and said, "I thought I ordered you humans off this planet!"

"You don't tell us what to do!" Swann snapped at him. "Everyone listen! What you are about to do could be the biggest mistake of your life!"

"What are you talking about?" asked the South commander.

"Look around you! Can't you see these soldiers don't to fight each other?"

Lone and the South Commander looked around and they could see fear in the soldiers' eyes. They were shaking while holding their rifles while the boys were crying, knowing they're about to die.

"Look, we've all been through the same thing over 400 years ago on Earth. Only we were fighting over slavery!" Swann explained. "What we didn't know was that we were fighting our relatives. I'm pretty you sure you're doing the same thing!"

Lone was starting to understand when he heard a voice coming from the South. "Lone, is that you?"

He looked the army and saw a familiar face. "Father! Is that you?"

The two ran into the middle of the field and they hugged each other. Everyone from both armies were shocked at this. Until both armies started seeing familiar faces and dropped their guns. They ran to each other and started hugging each other.

The Away Team smiled as Kirk whispered to Swann, "Nice going."

Swann shrugged and smiled happily.

Lone and his father stopped hugging as the South Commander walked up to him. "I guess we shouldn't fight like this huh?"

Lone shook his head and said, "No, let's not fight over who gets to control of the government. Let's work together and restore the government."

The South Commander smiled and clapped his hand on Lone's shoulder. "I agree."

Lone smiled and looked at the Away team. He walked up to them and said, "I'm sorry for being a jerk to you people."

Swann nodded his head. "It's alright."

Lone asked, "Would you tell your captain I'm sorry for calling him worthless?" Swann nodded. "And send Starfleet my regards?"

"Will do," Swann said.

Lone nodded and walked back to the South Commander. "Okay people, let's work together and restore our government!"

The Dorvians cheered as Swann took out his communicator. "_Enterprise_, beam us up."

The Away team vanished and the Dorvians gathered together. We show the Enterprise leaving Dorvan V as the captain's log is heard.

"_Captain's Log: Supplemental. We have successfully helped the Dorvians and are now leaving Dorvan V for our next assignment_."

Swann, Kirk, and T'aol walked onto the bridge and went to their stations. Harriman looks at Swann and said, "So our mission was a success?"

"Successful sir," Swann said, sitting down in his station, behind the captain's chair.

Kirk spoke up. "If it wasn't for Swann, we'd been part of that fray and never would have survived. There was a large number of Dorvians out there getting to fire!"

Harriman chuckled and said, "It's all part of being a Starfleet officer. You have to take risks to save a race."

Kirk looks at Swann who is smiling at him while nodding. "I think I might like it here on the _Enterprise_ sir."

Harriman understood and said, "I'm sure Captain Kirk would have been proud that his nephew is serving on a ship called _Enterprise_." Kirk smiled in agreement. Harriman turns to face the viewscreen. "Sulu, set course for the Kilar Sector."

"Course laid in sir," Sulu said.

"You know, it's too bad we won't figure out about that strange wormhole that sent us ten years into the future," Swann spoke, bringing up an old subject.

Harriman heard him and said, "Well, I guess there's nothing we can do. All we can do is hope for the best and get used to the fact that we are now ten years in the future."

"Let's Starfleet will too," Kirk added.

"Agreed. Sulu, let's punch it."

We leave the bridge and back out in space where we see the Enterprise power up. The nacelles glow brightly and the Enterprise zooms out of sight.

_Executive Producer: Brannon Braga_


End file.
